Fan:The Song of Roachmon
The Song Of Roachmon is the eleventh episode of the second season of Digimon Mighty Squadron, making it the seventy-first episode of the entire series. Sypnosis In the Youth Center, Maggie is trying to write a song. Maggie asks Spencer if he can help her with the lyrics. This gives Tactimon the idea to create Roachmon. The following day, Alex, Nicky, Taylor, Spencer, Maggie, & Carly are in the park having a picnic. Devin drives by on his bike. Carly invites him to join them, but Devin can't as he is helping his mom unpack. Meanwhile, Brick & Stick are working on their newest idea to reveal the identities of the DigiDestined. Stick is dressed like a princess & Brick a dragon. Brick & Stick hope to lure the DigiDestined by pretending the "princess" is being attacked by a "dragon". Stick protests about being the bait & Brick talks him into by declaring he would make better bait than Stick. Brick & Stick put their plan into action & Brick starts chasing Stick around. Nicky, Taylor, Spencer, Maggie, Carly, & Alex hear screaming & race off to investigate. Taylor, Spencer, Maggie, Carly, Alex, & Nicky discovered the screaming is coming from Brick & Stick. Brick & Stick tell them to leave & Carly tells them they shouldn't cry wolf. Brick & Stick think Carly's confused, as there are no wolves in Tokyo. Taylor, Spencer, Nicky, Alex, Maggie, & Carly leave. Brick & Stick continued with their plan, until Stick becomes tired & wants to rest. Brick tries to take off his helmet, but he can't. Roachmon appears & chases Brick & Stick. Meanwhile, the alarm has gone off in the command center. Seraphimon tells Kokuwamon to contact Spencer, Nicky, Alex, Maggie, Carly, & Taylor. Seraphimon tells them there is a Digimon in the park, but they must teleport to the command center first. Seraphimon has Kokuwamon check out Alex's powers, while the rest are fill in on the Digimon's ability to hypnotize people. Maggie is outraged that Roachmon is using her guitar. Kokuwamon tells Alex that he doesn't have much of his powers left. Seraphimon tells Alex he has to stay behind. Maggie protests, asking if there isn't a way they can power up Alex like before. Unfortunately, this is no longer an option. Maggie, Taylor, Carly, Spencer, & Nicky are all concerned for Alex. They summon their Digimon & head into the park where they confront Roachmon. Before the DigiDestined can even battle Roachmon, Roachmon starts playing his music. Roachmon soon has Spencer & Mammothmon floating up in the air & under his control. Roachmon quickly sends Taylor & Tyrannomon, Carly & Dinotigermon, & Nicky & Triceramon floating as well. Maggie does her best to resist Roachmon's hypnotic guitar playing. In the command center, Alex watches the viewing globe. Alex insists on going to help his friends & Seraphimon lets him. Alex arrives to help Maggie. Alex battles Roachmon & Roachmon leaves, telling them to find him on the fair grounds. Alex & Maggie contact Seraphimon, who tells them that the only thing to help their friends is to destroy Roachmon. Alex had Maggie guard the rest of the DigiDestined, while Alex goes to the fair grounds. Maggie contacts Kokuwamon & tells him to keep an eye on the rest of the DigiDestined, concluding that she is going to help Alex. Alex arrives at the fair grounds & soon battles Roachmon. Roachmon tries to take control of Alex. Alex discovers by playing his flute, he can stay in control. Maggie arrives to help Alex. Maggie tells Alex they have to fight music with music, which Alex had already figured out. Maggie plays a harp & then using Alex's dagger, destroy Roachmon. The rest of the DigiDestined land on the ground & they are okay. Alex tells Maggie that she has saved them all. Later, a rain storm hits Tokyo, & Maggie, Nicky, Spencer, Alex, Carly, & Taylor bring the picnic indoors to the Youth Center. Brick & Stick stumble in, Brick is still having problems removing his helmet & asks for help. Carly tells them they will help them, if they promise not to cry wolf anymore. Brick & Stick cross their fingers behind their backs & promise. Nicky gets up, & turning counter clockwise, manages to remove the helmet. Brick plans the whole idea on Stick, while Stick tells Brick he never gets to plan anything. Brick & Stick walk out. Spencer, Maggie, Alex, Nicky, Carly, & Taylor all laugh. Spencer comments if only Brick & Stick knew. Alex tells them he is going to miss this. Maggie tells Alex she has written a song. Maggie plays her guitar & starts to sing, with Spencer joining in. After the song, Alex tells them he doesn't know what to say. Maggie tells Alex that he doesn't have to say anything. They all put their hands within a circle & make the promise, forever.